¿Cuál es tu estrella?
by HardLohve
Summary: ¿Cuál es tu estrella? Keiro. Una de cinco puntas. Piensa. ¿Cuál es tu estrella? Adivina. Una de cinco letras. Attia.


Disclaimer: Incarceron y demás componentes de la novela pertenecen a Catherine Fisher. (De lo contrario, la serie habría sido una trilogía, y encima narrada por, desde, sobre y acerca de Keiro. Lo juro, xd).

-….-…-

Caprichoso. Impulsivo. Egoísta y egocéntrico. Así es como describe Attia a Keiro. Pesada. Insoportable. Terca y perro-esclava. Son los adjetivos que, por su parte, atribuye Keiro a Attia. Pero a pesar de los prejuicios -amén de ser acertados- de cada uno hacia el otro, hay algo que no puede negarse: la atracción mutua. Existe. No es que pueda distinguirse a leguas, claro, pero, igualmente, allí existe.

Como la sombra que se agazapa entre la luz y la oscuridad, la atracción que ambos sienten el uno por el otro se camufla entre insultos, palabras duras, miradas desdeñosas, caparazón de corazones lastimados. ¿Amor? Quizás. ¿Rabia? Eso seguro. ¿Pasión? Tal vez. ¿Confianza? Fluye de apoco.

Eso sí. De que el sentimiento naciente que les embarga a los dos baila con la afectación, es totalmente seguro. Impresión; huella; emoción. El sentimiento es tan rotundo como la presencia de Incarceron en sus vidas. Es tan visible como rayo de luna filtrado entre el frondoso follaje de un bosque ora vegetal, ora de alambre. Es tan palpable como las joyas incandescentes que intercambian, crueles y ponzoñosas palabras encendidas de reto y expresiones reservadas.

«—¿Por qué no te pierdes? ¿Por qué no cierras el pico?» —Aliento tras aliento, despierta en ella una dulzura dormida.

Aplicada sólo a su familia perdida, renovada gracias a la liberación de Finn, el sentimiento se orienta masivo e impulsivo hacia él, quien menos se lo merece. Quien nunca se lo susurra. Él. Keiro. Quien a pesar de sus miembros de metal, arriesga una vez tras otra su vida humana, juramentada en palabra a un lazo fraternal de sangre, pero cumplida más que de sobra en el análisis de sus acciones.

Keiro, quien la mira con frialdad y se agacha para ayudarla a ensillar. Keiro, quien la amenaza con su sonrisa radiante y la pone a salvo arrastrándola consigo al salto del vacío. Keiro, quien presume de expresión letal, peligrosa y extrema, pero la incita a ver y encontrar otras posibles estrellas del mundo derruido del exterior en las fogatas de supervivencia de quienes, hasta entonces, se han negado a vivir bajo las fábulas ilusorias del Protocolo.

«—Ya te lo dije, tú eres temporal». —Qué fácil resulta golpear con la contundencia de esas palabras.

Y qué incomprensible se le hace al joven que alguien atado por tantos años a la humillación de una correa, tenga esa irritante capacidad de sondearlo con una sola mirada, de extender los dedos y teclear las modulaciones precisas para exaltar su genio voluble, de abrir la boca y empujarlo en la tesitura de la espada y la pared al manipularlo con el aguijón mordaz de alguno de sus comentarios y sus expresiones desdeñosas.

—.—.—.—.

Los días se suceden. El camino ganado con el trato pactado del guante se acorta. Las miradas despiadadas de él no vacilan, en cambio el equipo dual que ambos componen se solidifica y perfila hacia una amistad reñida, un respeto no confeso, la admiración jamás musitada en voz alta del tributo de virtudes que reconocen en el compañero de faena que se han visto obligados a ser.

A los antiguos calificativos prejuiciosos se suman los fundamentados en la experiencia. Así, para Attia, él sigue siendo un conspirador prepotente; y también un chico avispado con unos ojos penetrantes que le esculcan sin proponérselo hasta el último rincón de su alma. Y para Keiro, ella continúa pareciendo un perro-esclavo que ladra ante la orden de su amo. Sólo que la orden de acción, ya no contiene necesariamente el nombre de Finn. Sino un ladrido descarado de independencia, de desparpajo, de locura, de valentía y originalidad.

Hasta que la oportunidad se les presenta. Él ya ha saltado al mundo de las estrellas prometidas, ahora le toca a ella escalar. Solo que... vacila. ¿Qué es mejor? Piensa. Una cárcel cruel, ruin y conocida, o un mundo de promesas vacuas donde ya no tenga la excusa de la hermandad de sangre para estar sin exigencias ni explicaciones en el mismo lugar donde se halla la razón de su titubeo.

«—¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes miedo?»

Una leve sonrisa curva sus labios mientras la observa impersonal. Azules ojos de cielo que se distancian al igual que el infinito, gemelos pozos de profundidad estructurados en temeridad, arrogancia, testarudez y furia. Y secretos; sobre todo eso, secretos. Secretos que son la llave para entender su asalvajada personalidad. Secretos que no hacen más que confirmar los cambios de humor y la burla condescendiente con el que él trata a los demás, la incansable superioridad que parece haber traído de fábrica junto con la peculiaridad innata de su uña macabra.

«—¿Miedo… De qué?».

Ella desciende los escalones de oscuridad con los ojos fijos en los suyos. A su alrededor, Incarceron se retrae; el mundo exterior atisba y se aproxima. Uno de sus brazos otea la nada hasta que otro brazo, que no es el suyo, se extiende, la agarra y la estabiliza. Y Attia emerge en un lugar espacial definido con la etiqueta de la libertad. La figura, a quien pertenece esa extremidad a la que ella se ase con fuerza, se arrima a su costado y musita a ras de su mejilla:

«—¿No era tan difícil, ¿no?»

Palmas se juntan; dedos se entrelazan; pulsos se aceleran al unísono, alentados por el contacto del contrario.

«—Yo también te quiero».

Y ambos avanzan al interior del observatorio. Distantes como polos opuestos, próximos con un leve roce de hombro contra hombro, caminan y se dirigen para ver las estrellas. Sorpresa y maravilla le guiñan un saludo cuando alza el rostro hacia el cielo.

«—Existen. ¡Existen de verdad!»

«—Igual que ellos». —Él se inclina y rodea su cintura con un brazo—. Igual que esto.

Reconocimiento, fascinación, amparo y la posibilidad de una nueva oportunidad dilata el cupo de su esperanza cuando Attia da un paso hacia atrás y su espalda choca con el cuerpo tibio, robusto y estable de Keiro. El rincón de calidez y seguridad que ha estado rehusando y buscando. La fuente ingeniosa donde reencontrar la magia de las brillantes constelaciones esplendorosas.

—¿Te gusta?

—Ya lo creo —susurra para sí—. Ya lo creo —repite alzando el tono, el corazón, el rostro hacia el rubio—. Gildas tenía razón. Son preciosas. ¿Y tú? ¿Cuál es tu estrella?

—Una de cinco puntas. —No la mira cuando habla, pero ni falta que hace, más teniendo en cuenta la emoción que tensa su cuerpo—. Una de cinco letras. Vamos, adivina, puedes dar con ella.

Ella clava los dedos en las almenas de piedra. En su pecho, el afecto y los nervios se expanden tanto como la noche. En su cabeza, multitud de concordancias se suceden: listo, cruel. Guapo, patán. Aun así, se anima a probar:

—¿Chulo?

Él se carcajea. Su hilaridad se transforma en brisa que zarandea los pelos de la nuca de la muchacha. No obstante, cuando ella se vuelve para enfrentar su mirada, su figura, su aliento, su boca, él agacha la cabeza a centímetros de la cereza virgen que le espera ansioso y entreabierto ofrecido por la propia declarada hermana de sangre, y musita en concordancia con lo que, en el fondo, ambos saben que el otro precisa matizar:

—Attia.

Y redundar.

—Attia.

Y abrazar.

— Attia.

Y besar.

—Attia.

Por todo ello, no hay más que preguntar ni inquirir. ¿cuál es la estrella? Ambos se ríen al musitar al unísono el uno el nombre del otro...

Keiro.

Ambos le confiesan al astro plateado cuál es el nombre de esa perla, esa estrella nacarada...

Attia.


End file.
